1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull cord deflector, typically used with ceilings having a light globe extending downwardly therefrom, and more particularly to a pull cord deflector for orienting a pull cord away from the light globe for avoiding contact between the light globe and pull cord for inherently preventing damage and injury to the globe.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Ceiling fans are manufactured in one of two general varieties--with or without attached lights. In ceiling fans having lights, the light extends downwardly from the centrally located fan housing. Typically a single light is covered by a globe. These ceiling fans normally have two pull-type cords, one cord for controlling fan power and speed and a second cord for controlling light activation. These cords emanate from the fan housing and hang downwardly across the light globe. Whenever one of the cords is pulled downwardly in order to activate its respective device, the cord is rubbed against the light globe. If sufficient pull force is exerted onto the cord, the cord can shatter the glass globe. Not only is this breakage financially and aesthetically undesirable, but as the user is typically looking upward toward the fan in order to pull the cord, the breakage has the potential to cause serious eye injury to the user. Even without eye injury, broken glass is an unwanted condition in any house.
A second problem associated with current pull cords is their tendency to break after repeated use. The cord rubs against its respective locking nut and in time breaks at the rubbing point.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that prevents light globe breakage whenever a fan cord is pulled. The device must steer the pull cord off of the globe, yet must permit full functionality of the cord. Furthermore, the device must prevent the cord from rubbing against the locking nut. The device must be of simple and straightforward design and must be capable of being retrofitted onto existing ceiling fans.